corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 August 2016
00:03:23 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:05:22 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 00:05:49 Skyrames: :) 00:06:48 Skyrames: i still don't know the flower i saw that day :D 00:07:01 Okaminarutofan999: Anohanaaa 00:07:37 Skyrames: pure joy like a young child 00:08:19 Skyrames: when its about anohana 00:08:38 Okaminarutofan999: Anohana is bae 00:10:25 Skyrames: i am unfamiliar with flowers 00:10:40 Skyrames: like most doods :D 00:11:54 Skyrames: uh 00:11:56 Skyrames: videos? 00:12:08 Skyrames: please? :D 00:12:13 Okaminarutofan999: Hmm 00:12:28 Skyrames: sync watch bla 00:12:55 Skyrames: can we? 00:13:28 Okaminarutofan999: Alright 00:13:36 Skyrames: yaay 01:45:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: ded 02:36:18 Skyrames: ded 02:36:28 Skyrames: they were all dead 02:36:39 Skyrames: i realeased my trigger from the finger 02:36:44 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 02:42:03 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 02:42:08 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 02:42:34 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 03:14:16 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 18:06:27 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 18:06:40 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 18:06:52 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hello 18:06:52 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 18:06:55 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 18:07:20 Okaminarutofan999: How are you 18:07:27 SomeoneYourOwnSize: I'm fantastic 18:07:29 SomeoneYourOwnSize: You? 18:07:48 Okaminarutofan999: I'm ok 18:08:04 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Alright 18:11:01 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 18:11:31 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 18:12:11 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hi 18:12:55 Skyrames: (ghost) 18:13:21 Okaminarutofan999: (troll) 18:13:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 18:15:14 Skyrames: (vibra) 18:16:35 Okaminarutofan999: (evil cat) 18:16:56 Okaminarutofan999: (menma) 18:17:01 MaxiGamer WiiU: (MENMA) 18:17:13 Okaminarutofan999: (MENMA) 18:17:15 Skyrames: Would someone what to join my radio? 18:17:17 Okaminarutofan999: Menboo 18:17:23 Skyrames: *want 18:17:27 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Your radio? 18:17:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: His edgy illegal radio, yes 18:17:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 18:17:45 SomeoneYourOwnSize: What's that about? 18:17:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: Music 18:17:56 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Oh 18:18:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: ye 18:18:29 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 18:18:39 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hello 18:18:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 18:18:45 KawaiiUnicorn: Who's the new kid? 18:18:54 Skyrames: http://fvvlf1uuuw20btiv.myfritz.net:8000/stream 18:18:58 SomeoneYourOwnSize: I'm SomeoneYourOwnSize 18:18:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: Professor OwnSize 18:19:05 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Or that 18:19:08 KawaiiUnicorn: Sky how is your illegal radio anyway? 18:19:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: He lectured us last night 18:19:17 KawaiiUnicorn: On? 18:19:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: I forgot my note sheets 18:19:26 Skyrames: How it is? 18:19:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: On errm I dunno I slept on the desk 18:19:55 KawaiiUnicorn: Yeah 18:19:59 Okaminarutofan999: Don't worry, you can catch up on the chat logs. Don't slack off, Maxi. You're a horrible student 18:19:59 Skyrames: It is playing trance? 18:20:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 18:20:20 MaxiGamer WiiU: college.jpg 18:20:24 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Yeah, you can read it on the chat logs 18:20:27 SomeoneYourOwnSize: If you want to 18:20:42 KawaiiUnicorn: Ew. Don't remind me 18:20:51 KawaiiUnicorn: I start college in a few weeks. 18:20:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 18:21:02 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Good luck 18:21:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: I started already and I'm dead 18:21:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: 15 weeks of death times 6 18:21:30 Skyrames: Seems no one likes my radio ^^ 18:21:52 KawaiiUnicorn: I would listen 18:22:00 Skyrames: Wait 18:22:09 SomeoneYourOwnSize: It's quite interesting 18:22:14 KawaiiUnicorn: But I don't want the German secret radio police on my case. 18:22:29 Okaminarutofan999: Hey, SomeoneYourOwnSize, PM if you can. 18:22:35 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Sure 18:22:42 Skyrames: But you are not in germany 18:23:01 KawaiiUnicorn: But German police 18:23:27 KawaiiUnicorn: Still legally a German citizen though 18:23:28 Skyrames: National police authority ends at the border 18:23:34 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 18:23:35 Skyrames: Come on 18:23:37 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 18:23:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: What if they call the other popos 18:23:48 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has left the chat. ~ 18:23:50 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has joined the chat. ~ 18:23:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: From WhateverCountryLand 18:24:07 KawaiiUnicorn: TeaLand 18:25:11 KawaiiUnicorn: Legit wanna live in France though 18:25:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hon hon 18:25:40 KawaiiUnicorn: so i can run through the streets singing do you hear the people sing 18:25:40 SomeoneYourOwnSize: I wouldn't like to live in France right now with all of those muslims 18:25:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: Come in Quebec, we're a cheap bootleg of France. 18:25:56 MaxiGamer WiiU: Dem politics 18:26:09 KawaiiUnicorn: Canada is America and France's love child 18:26:23 KawaiiUnicorn: Been watching way too much hetalia 18:26:24 KawaiiUnicorn: 7 18:26:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: Well, France and Great-Britain's "love" child actually 18:26:45 MaxiGamer WiiU: Cuz war ain't love 18:26:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: pewpew 18:27:06 Okaminarutofan999: I'd rather live anywhere else than in America tbh. Besides... Certain countries. 18:27:25 KawaiiUnicorn: Lol send me to north korea i would legit live there 18:28:17 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 18:28:25 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 18:28:50 Skyrames: do you recieve PMs? ^^ 18:29:00 KawaiiUnicorn: You know where I really wanna live though? 18:29:15 Skyrames: on yor own island? 18:29:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: Thailand? 18:29:35 KawaiiUnicorn: Sealand 18:30:04 MaxiGamer WiiU: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principality_of_Sealand 18:30:46 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 18:30:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 18:31:02 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hello 18:31:47 Noire Noshivoka: hi 18:31:54 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has left the chat. ~ 18:33:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: Rip, he didn't find someone his own size, tragic story 18:33:15 Okaminarutofan999: School's over 18:33:20 MaxiGamer WiiU: yay 18:37:01 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has joined the chat. ~ 18:37:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 18:37:22 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hello 18:38:27 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 18:38:36 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hey 18:38:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Greetings 18:39:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I have returned from orientation 18:39:44 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Orientation? 18:39:50 Arthedain The Darkbringer: for university 18:39:59 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Oh 18:40:14 SomeoneYourOwnSize: How did it go? 18:40:19 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yay... fuckmeschoolstartsnextweekplsendmylife 18:40:29 Arthedain The Darkbringer: It went, okay I guess 18:40:37 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Good, good 18:40:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: depressing amount of info 18:40:43 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but info nonetheless 18:40:55 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Sometimes depressing info is important 18:40:57 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 18:41:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: sometimes 18:41:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh yeah, I finished chapter 4 and 5 for my book 18:42:01 Arthedain The Darkbringer: completely forgot 18:42:04 SomeoneYourOwnSize: What are you studying at university? 18:42:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: English 18:42:37 SomeoneYourOwnSize: I see 18:42:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: as a primary subject, there's of course other stuff 18:42:54 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Well, good luck 18:44:20 KawaiiUnicorn: Babez? 18:44:30 KawaiiUnicorn: Can you help with my coursework? 18:47:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: kay 18:47:16 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and thanks 18:47:26 SomeoneYourOwnSize: You're welcome 18:51:44 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 18:52:48 KawaiiUnicorn: I have pizza 18:52:55 KawaiiUnicorn: Severi I would so share with you 18:52:57 KawaiiUnicorn: but 18:52:58 KawaiiUnicorn: olives 18:53:01 KawaiiUnicorn: and mushrooms 18:53:16 Arthedain The Darkbringer: olives can be picked off 18:53:19 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and I love shrooms 18:53:29 KawaiiUnicorn: yay 18:53:30 KawaiiUnicorn: <3 18:54:22 Arthedain The Darkbringer: “O child of many properties; So valued and rare the burden of responsibility will become yours to bear grow, grow into a paragon, an example opportunities in ample quantity; no longer your future is just a gamble for your sacrifice to our kind and beyond your virtues are present for all to see.” 18:54:45 KawaiiUnicorn: i am not a virtue 18:54:51 KawaiiUnicorn: thnk u tho 18:55:06 Arthedain The Darkbringer: - The Son of Twilight 18:55:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: "there is an ancient story: The SON of twilight.” She said and I was instantly intrigued. “It's a very old story, one that predates our race. It was often used as a nursery rhyme.” 18:55:44 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 18:55:55 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hello 18:55:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 18:57:36 Jennylove60: no 18:57:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: ok 18:58:00 Jennylove60: ok 18:58:15 KawaiiUnicorn: Hi 18:58:15 KawaiiUnicorn: 7 18:58:19 KawaiiUnicorn: "No" 18:58:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: 7 Grand Dad 18:58:38 Jennylove60: mmm daddy 18:59:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu8x6M5Nzes 19:00:13 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 19:00:17 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 19:01:15 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 19:01:31 Skyrames: kawaii 19:02:07 Skyrames: or anyone else 19:02:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: davai tovarisch 19:03:58 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 19:04:03 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 19:05:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: it is done 19:05:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://www.wattpad.com/302256776-brink-of-extinction-part-2-the-paragon-chapter-4 19:05:37 KawaiiUnicorn: sky i dont wanna listen to ur illegal radio 19:05:49 Skyrames: its not illegal anymore 19:06:09 Skyrames: u now need username/password 19:06:11 Skyrames: ^^ 19:07:09 Skyrames: but by you not responding to PMs i guess PMs not working for you or me 19:08:35 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has left the chat. ~ 19:08:57 Jennylove60: thank god 19:09:07 Skyrames: what? 19:11:25 Jennylove60: nothing 19:20:27 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://youtu.be/wu8x6M5Nzes?t=3m22s 19:23:11 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 19:23:16 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 19:24:31 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 19:24:35 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 19:26:18 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:26:23 SouthParkClydeFan: Hallo 19:26:31 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 19:26:49 SouthParkClydeFan: I blocked a wiki user's messages on another chat :D 19:27:02 SouthParkClydeFan: Now I no longer have to listen to their bull shit (hype) 19:27:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: nice 19:27:38 SouthParkClydeFan: I wish I could have known how to do it sooner :P 19:27:44 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 19:27:54 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 19:27:54 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 19:27:58 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 19:31:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: http://prntscr.com/catukb 19:31:14 Arthedain The Darkbringer: accurate 19:31:58 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:32:00 SouthParkClydeFan: Theres nothing there for me 19:32:20 Skyrames: only death 19:32:59 Skyrames: (i just got reminded of some LOTR quote) 19:34:41 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 19:35:24 Skyrames: I think i should leave - i have a strange feeling 19:35:45 MaxiGamer WiiU: Huh? 19:35:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: okay 19:36:02 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 19:36:10 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 19:36:22 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello Aki Category:Chat_logs/2016